


Unexpectedly

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Umbrella Academy AUs [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fixing Canon, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Vanya Protection Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Suprisingly, Five is the one that helps Vanya, rather than letting her relive her trauma in the cell.





	Unexpectedly

 

Later that night after everyone had gone to their rooms, Five snuck down to where Vanya was. He sighed as he looked through the window of the cell. Wow, the scene before him couldn’t be more miserable to look at. He tapped the glass of the cell. 

 

     “...Vanya...”

 

Vanya perked up at the sound of tapping against the glass and scrambled into a standing position, surprised when she saw Five standing outside her cell. She puts her hand to the glass, her eyes welling with tears. "Please, let me out " She mouthed.

 

He teleported into the cell, then out, bringing her with him. 

 

     "Thank you." Vanya's lip trembled, the constricting feeling in her chest quickly leeched away and she pulled him into a quick hug before letting go. She started to walk away, but was interrupted when she was suddenly hugged from behind. 

 

Five had been shocked at the hug Vanya gave him and felt the need to hug her back, to let her know she is loved.

 

     “Y-you don’t have to leave. You could just stay here. We could be better than before all this shit. Even if everyone else thinks you’re dangerous.” He said once he withdrew from the hug, looking at her turned back. “I don’t think you’re dangerous. I just think you're scared and hurting. I know the pain of isolation and I know what it does to the mind. I lived it and I'm, well, I'm me. I can help you heal. We all can.”

 

"How could you want me to stay? I almost killed Allison, w-who knows if she's ever going to be able to talk again? I did that to her, because I couldn't keep my emotions in check. What if I hurt you or any of the others? I can't risk it. Plus, Luther, he'd never willingly let me be free. He hates me." She sighed as she turned around to face him and pressed her palm to her face to wipe her damp eyes.

 

He sighed and went up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’d risk getting hurt for you, you're family. Family is worth getting hurt for. I want us all to work together, okay? I know we as a family don't really say this, but I do love you.” He said with the tiniest bit of a smile. 

 

"I love you too, Fi." Vanya's voice trembled with emotion. Her heart filled with love for her brother and Vanya nearly cried, but she held the tears in, leaning forward to give Five a big hug. "I didn't know you cared so much... Who are you and what have you done with Five?" She said with a smile, voice playful.

 

"I've always cared."


End file.
